1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feed accessories and more particularly pertains to a new seed platform for suspending below a bird feeder to catch feed that falls from the feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bird feed accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, bird feed accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bird feed accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,319; U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,502; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,146; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,108; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,964; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,652.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new seed platform. The inventive device includes a platform having a perimeter frame portion and a central portion. The central portion of the platform is generally flat and has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size through it. A number of hooks are coupled to the upper face of frame portion of the platform. Each of the hooks has one end of an associated flexible member hooked thereon. The other end of each of the flexible members is attachable to the bottom of a bird feeder to suspend the platform below the bird feeder.
In these respects, the seed platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending below a bird feeder to catch feed that falls from the feeder.